Tales of a Summoner and his dysfunctionally functional team
by Kyroshiro
Summary: Title is WIP. Kyro, a regular teen, has been absorbed into the world of Brave Frontier. Tasked with defeating all the fallen gods, he and his squad of units shall defeat all that get in their way. Wait... WHAT DO YOU MEAN HES AN IDIOT SWORDSMAN!


Hello everyone! T'is I, Kyroshiro, here with another unique story. It is a Brave Frontier fic., though this is one of those fics. in which reality meets fantasy. If you want a better explanation, then think about that cartoon, Chaotix or something like that. To be honest, I avoid these kinds of stories, though I dont know why... maybe its cause I'm weird? Anyways, this will be a side project that Ill do maybe once a week, or every now and then. Now regarding my other fics. I'm gonna be putting some of them on hold while I work on 3-4 'main' fics. The Main Fics. will be ones that you all enjoy the most, though one shall be of my choice. That one choice is gonna be TGYM.

Speaking of said fics. Bleeding Darkness and TGYM shall be updated sometime over the weekend, unless something happens between now and then, in which I shall try and post it earlier. I hope you guys enjoy this. Also, I shall be starting this fic. during the time when I introduced this game to my friends, which was sometime during the Autumn Festival: Moonlight Parade. There may be time skips though until the current date. I will also be using our In game names, not our actual names.

Disclaimer: I don't own Brave Frontier. That would be Alim who is the best company/person in the world for creating such a game and Gumi (slightly since they are having so much problems, though they've been making it up recently) for brining the game to a global server. :D

* * *

 **Friday, September 5, 2014**

"Hey Elfangor," a teenage male called out to his friend as they met up on the bus stop. The teen was your average 17 year old. He was about 5'6, with tan skin. He had hazel colored eyes and black curly hair that was cut into a flat top. He had a mustache and and blue colored glasses that seemed to inch off of his face with every move that he did. He was wearing an orange shirt with stylized letters saying: "South Pole". He had on blue jeans and a purple jacket over his shirt. He had on grey shoes with a red underside. His book bag, an orange color and two holes on the sides, was on one shoulder as he held his phone in his hand, waiting for another day in his Senior Year of High school to start. The person he was greeting gave a cheerful smile as he wrapped his arm around the teens neck, nearly choking him as he did his usual greeting.

"Well hello there Kyro," Elfangor greeted his friend. He was a teen of 18 years, and was about 5'7 with black curly hair, like the newly revealed Kyro, but his hair style was more of a normal looking one. He had on a white under shirt and a checkered blue over shirt with khaki pants and black shoes. His bookbag, which was a black Jansport bookbag, was on both of his shoulders as his hands were in his pocket. He was also a Senior at the school they go to. "How are you doing this fine morning?" It was still dark out as they waited for the bus that would take them to their learning establishment. Kyro checked his phone and saw it was 6:08. Two minutes till the Bus was to come and pick them up.

Kyro smiled at his friend. "I'm doing fine," the teen said, before he covered a yawn. "I still dont get why we have to get here at this ungodly hour." Elfangor agreed with a nod of his head. Elfangor noticed the game that Kyro was playing and sighed.

"Are you STILL playing that Brave Frontier game," Elfangor inquired, though he didnt wait for a response. "Is it really that good?" Kyro nodded with enthusiasm.

"Yeah its a really great game," Kyro answered the boy before he frowned a bit. "But, the recharge time it takes for energy to replenish is pretty stupid." He whined as he continued his ranting, getting on the bus that had just arrived along with Elfangor and the other twenty something students. The two sat at the first seat of the bus as Kyro continued to explain the game to Elfangor the best way he could. Elfangor got a bit interested during the ride to school, before they arrived and then met up with their other friends, Corwin S., Vullaby, and Akira. There was one other but he didn't sit with them that often. "Anyways, Elfangor. As I was saying at the bus stop, the energy recharge for ONE point of energy is 10 minutes. The highest level a players level can get is 250 currently with a maximum of 50 friend slots, 179 energy and 224 cost." Elfangor nodded as he got the gist of the game.

"Well," Elfangor stated. "I think I'll try this game out then. It sounds like its pretty fun, despite the whole energy recharge." Kyro smiled at that, before the bell rung for classes to start.

* * *

After School:

It was now the end of the school day, and only one more day till the weekend. Kyro went to his locker as they release Seniors 5 minutes before the Final Bell. He thought back to his day of school as he idly put away his books before heading to the bus where Elfangor would be sitting on the first seat, as they always saved each other a seat on the bus.

Throughout the day, Kyro was bored, and was half asleep through the lessons, not that most of the teachers noticed. However, in some of the classes where the teacher didn't care if the students had their phones out as long as they finished their work, he was playing Brave Frontier, trying to farm the Moonlight Parade, trying to get the Mystic Lantern Sphere for his units, which at the time were a 6* Holy Thunder Eze, a 4* Garroter Shida, a 3* Pyromancer Liza, a 3* Geomancer Claris, and a 3* Bishop Merith. He sighed when he realized he had three healers, but he was still learning about the game and didn't know which Units were good or not. He had farmed enough to get the sphere which was on his Eze. Though throughout the day, he SWORE he saw Eze or Shida looking at him a few times, though he played it off as being tired. He could have sworn he saw Claris waving as well, but he chalked it up to playing too much, so he stopped playing for a period.

Kyro shook his head of those thoughts before he realized he was on the bus on his way home. Elfangor was looking at the boy concerned, but did not comment. The two got into a conversation about the game, and Kyro offered some of his advice, though it wasn't much considering that Kyro himself was only level 50 in the game and hadn't gone past Cordelica at the time. He was near the final area, but he had gotten lazy,and with the Global version releasing units for F2P, or Free to Play, players, he had been scrambling trying to get them. The bus arrived at their stopping area, and Kyro and Elfangor had gotten off at their stop. They bid each other a good day and left for their homes.

When Kyro had gotten home, he entered and was bombarded by his dog, whom had been alone as his parents worked during the day. He went to his room and locked himself in, doing his homework while playing the game to get further into the story. He, once again, swore he saw his units looking at him, but once again, chalked it up to something else.

"Maybe the game is being buggy again," Kyro chuckled to himself. "Even if it would be cool if the game were real." Kyro looked up in thought about that. He chuckled again before he finished up his homework and then finished up his set of quests before he ran out of energy. However, rather than shut the game off as he always did after he ran out of energy like he usually did, he was coaxed by an unknown source to leave his game open. He shrugged the feeling off and locked his phone before he went and made himself a sandwich before he fell asleep, his dog jumping into his bed and curling up next to him. He never realized his phone unlock itself, the game popping up before it went purple with a strange vortex design on it. (Its that design for the Vortex Dungeons whenever the connection screen comes up) A white orb came out of Kyro's body before it was absorbed by his phone. The phone then locked itself as Kyro's body continued to sleep.

* * *

 **Kyro's "Dream"**

He could see nothing but black within the void of his "dream". He looked around, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. He got fed up and was about to call out for someone, before a bright green light appeared out of the darkness.

Kyro...

The teen gave out a 'Huh?' in surprise as the voice continued speaking.

 _I am Lucius... God of the "Gate"..._

Kyro's breath hitched when he heard that. Was this real?

 _I've seen what you've done... in your adventures through Grand Gaia... Kyro, as much help as you've been... helping your units through the looking glass... it is not enough..._

Kyro's heart was beating really fast at this point.

 _So... I shall now open the gate to you... you must protect Grand Gaia with your strength, that you have hidden inside of you... you will meet a guide once you arrive..._

The blackness was beginning to shine a bright light as particles came out of Lucius and entered Kyro. Kyro soon blacked out, but not before he heard Lucius's last message to him.

 _Good luck... Kyro, and may the power of the gate guide you on your journey..._

* * *

Adventurer's Prairie

"...ro..."

"...ey.. yro..."

 **"WAKE UP KYRO!"**

Kyro quickly jumped up in surprise as a voice literally yelled in his ears as they jolted him from forced sleep. He looked around with a panicked expression, before he settled on a figure next to him. She smiled at the teen as he gaped at her. She looked about his age and stood at 5'7 with teal colored hair and a white dress with green splashed near her shoulders. Kyro quickly stood up and looked himself over. He was still the same physically but his clothing had changed. He now wore a white shirt with baggy black jeans and had a trench coat. Some chains covered his wrists and a choker could be seen in his neck. He looked around and saw that he was in some kind of prairie. He looked back to the female that had awoken him from his forced slumber.

"H-hello there, Ma'am," Kyro spoke politely as he held out his hand for a handshake. The female looked at the boy owlishly before she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Kyro," the female giggled as the two shook hands. Kyro looked around at the area once more.

"So, where am I exactly," Kyro asked his companion. She giggled again as she spread her arms around.

"Why, you're in Grand Gaia Kyro," she said with a lot of enthusiasm. Kyro's eyes widened as he remembered the conversation with Lucius as well as the beginning of the game where you meet-

"Tillith," Kyro muttered quietly, though the revealed goddess heard him. She grinned with her eyes closed.

"That's me, Mr. Dimension crosser," the goddess stated. Kyro was quiet. "Well, as you know, Lucius has brought you to our realm across the pane so that you could help us defeat the gods. I'm here as your guide and helper." She was about to say more, but was interrupted as a green slime... thing popped out of the bushes around them along with a red slime thing. "EEEEK! Kyro, take car of those things!" Kyro looked at her, dumbfounded as he saw a goddess get scared of a simple little slime... thing... He sighed as he looked at the two creatures.

Burny and Mossy, some of the most basic and pathetic units in the game/universeSo pathetic that the only reason they existed, at least to Kyro, was for stress relief and even then...

Kyro shook his head as the creatures growled at them 'menacingly' and prepared to 'attack'. He sighed before he tried to figure out what to do. That was hard though when a goddess was clingy to your back and her assets were poking you.

"Summon out your units Kyro," Tillith cried out, before she saw Kyro's deadpanned look. "Just hold out your hands and concentrate!" Kyro nodded.

"Alright then," Kyro said as he held out his palms. A rune appeared on both of his index and middle fingers. "I SUMMON THEE!" The same runes appeared on the ground as it was surrounded by two white circles, before the circle rose up forming a white figure, before the circle fell back to the ground, giving the figure a form.

The Unit was a male from the looks of it. He had sparking yellow hair with several white ribbons in it. A Zanbatou was in his hand. He was wearing a black gi with a blue fire pattern on his pants legs. He quickly stepped out of the circle, before said circle rose up once more, creating another figure, before it fell back to the ground, revealing another unit.

This unit was clearly a female with blue armor with curly blond hair and a giant bow in her hair. She also had a lance in her two hands that had a blue gem in the middle.

Tillith gasped when she saw the two people that Kyro summoned.

"How did you summon a **Warrior Eze** and a **Sunshine Luna** ," the goddess asked the summoner, whom shrugged as he didn't know himself. Tillith noticed the Mossy and Burny were about to attack. She then noticed that many more of the slimes were coming from around them, surrounding their escape. "Oh it doesn't matter! Quick, make work of all these guys!" Kyro nodded as he focused on the task at hand. He grabbed a nearby tree branch that he saw, holding out in front of him as a weapon. He then noticed a weird gadget on his left arm. It was a shield with a 'V' shape at the top with the whole thing being the size of an iPhone. There was a screen on it an it had a lot of information, including the units he was fighting as well as his own units.

"Let's do this guys," Kyro called out to the two, who briefly looked back to their summoner and nodding with smiles on their faces. Eze began the battle by rushing and slicing the Mossy and Burny that were the first to arrive. This prompted the other 'Slimes' to charge at the summoner and his summons. Luna quickly pierced two to three Burnies on her lance before she whacked away a Gloomy with her weapon. She then jumped to avoid a Glowy from hitting her. Eze, in the meantime, was busy hacking and slashing at all kinds of Slimes, a smile on his face as he chopped a Squirty in half. A few got close to Kyro and Tillith, but Kyro was able to hit them back with the tree branch. He then noticed his arm glowing and looked to see the device on his arm was glowing. He saw Eze and Luna's HP was doing well, but there was a bar underneath them that said 'Brave Burst' was bright blue. He nodded and shouted to them. "YOU GUYS ARE GOOD TO GO!" They looked back for the briefest of seconds, before they turned to their adversaries and began glowing blue.

" **THUNDER EXPULSION** ," the Thunder Warrior shouted as he swung his cleaver in an arc before hitting the ground, cracking it and causing lightning to erupt from the earth and shock multiple Slimes. With just that attack, half of the slimes were defeated already.

" **CRUDE STAB** ," the Vulgar Light Warrior shouted as she stabbed the air and ethereal light lances shot out at the opposition, destroying the other half of the enemies. She smirked as she saw the destruction around her. "Hell yeah! Now that's what I'm fucking talking about!" Kyro sweatdropped when he heard this, remembering that Luna was said to be a very vulgar battler...

Kyro looked around and saw that there were no more opponents. He smiled as he saw Warrior Eze and Sunshine Luna walk over to him, the latter wearing an almost blood thirsty look. They stood in front of him, staring at the teen, analyzing him. He smiled at them and began to introduce himself, before Luna grinned and tackled him to the ground.

"I'm so glad I could meet you Summoner," the blond cheered as she rubbed her cheeks on the confused teen. He gave Eze a questioning glance while looking for Tillith, only to not see the goddess anywhere.

'She must have gone ahead,' the teen thought to himself. Eze gave up his stare as he gave the teen a friendly grin.

"It's nice to finally meet the one who has guided us so far on our journey," Eze finally spoke. Kyro looked at him quizzically. Did they mean how he's progressed with them in the game? Eze saw this look and began explaining. "Well, I mean how you've 'controlled' us on the quest to free Grand Gaia. Lucius explained to us about everything: how this world is merely a game to you people out of the looking glass and how you specifically have progressed with your adventure as well as how you are the one to help us free Grand Gaia from the fallen gods." Kyro gained a look of understanding and stood up as Luna got off the teen and stood next to Eze.

Kyro gave a bow in greeting before speaking. "Yes, Lucius told me how I'm to help you guys free Grand Gaia while journeying with you all instead of being on the 'other side'," Kyro spoke as he held out his hands, Eze and Luna grabbing one and shaking them. "It's an honor to meet you both." That's when the three heard a sound from behind them.

"KYRO," a males voice shouted from behind them. The trio turned around on guard as they saw a male with a halberd run up to them. He was about Kyro's height and had blue hair and equally blue eyes. He was wearing whitish silver armor and walked with the experience of a soldier. He reached the trio as they calmed down and relaxed, Kyro recognizing this person as Karl. Karl looked around and saw the destruction of the area. "Wow... I can't even remember the last time I saw this kind of destruction from battle." He then turned his attention back onto the summoner. "Well, seeing as you are fine and okay, I'd like to present to you these 5 Gems, a very rare and mystical items that are mainly used to summon powerful Units from the past. You, of course, need 5 gems to summon one of them, and you cant even know what you'll summon until they appear. Anyways, here, try it out for your self Kyro. Just concentrate on summoning and the Gems will do the rest." Karl handed the 5 gems to Kyro who laid them on the ground in a pentagon shape before he began to concentrate with his hands extended in front of him.

White runes appeared underneath the rainbow colored gems, before a circle connected each of the gems. The circle then rose up, a door appearing in the middle of the door. The door was red in color and had a Greece like formation as it ha two pillars to the side and on top. Kyro concentrated even more and the door opened, red light pouring through. Kyro closed his eyes as the light enveloped him and the surrounding area. Then a kind voice spoke as the light died down.

"Hello there, Summoner," a voice that sounded female spoke. "It feels nice to have been summoned." Kyro opened his eyes to see a woman who looked to be in her 20's in front of him. She had brown hair that reached nearly reached towards the small of her back. A black leotard that extended into a cape with red designs here and there adorned her body, with black boots with flaming patterns at the toes being her extra accessory. She also had a long blade in her left hand as her red eyes pierced her new summoners' hazel eyes. A headpiece adorned her forehead, giving Kyro the impression of a pheonix's beak and two shoulder pads on her shoulder with flaming designs as well gave Kyro the idea that she was a fire based Unit. "I am Fire Knight Lava." Her face was stoic as she said this, giving off the impression of a robot to Kyro.

"U-um, hello," Kyro greeted as he raised his hand for a hadnshake. Lava merely stared at the summoner with indifferent eyes, before she shook his hand.

"I am under your command, Commander Kyro," the brown haired woman said she stood at attention. Kyro gave a confused look towards the woman, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Karl was looking at his new unit in mild interest.

"I'm surprised Kyro," Karl said, pride filling his voice. Luna and Eze looked the Fire Warrior in confusion, Eze moreso as he believed Lava to have been with Vargas, wherever their leader was. The military woman didnt react to anything the duo did however. "You managed to summon Lava. Its said that she was a secret expiremtn in the Agni Empire. Apparently she was trained since she was a child to be powerful warrior, and became high ranked in the army at only 14. But due to the force of the training, she became emotionally detatched and only responds to commands. Or so I've heard anyways." Kyro looked at the woman with something akin to pity. He shook his head and brushed his hand against his hair.

"What am I eer gonna do," Kyro muttered, much to Karl's amusement. "I have the Idiot Swordsman, the Vulagr Knight and an emotionless 'robot' whose only purpose is to fight... Least its better than Units who worked for the gods. Although I have a feeling Imma summon one, one of these days. And when I do, Imma have Eze clog in the head for jinxing myself."

* * *

(Elsewhere)

"ACHOO," a female figure sneezed, sending flames everywhere as a cat flew up on the broom she had. A male chuckled next to her.

"You know, when you sneeze, that usually means someone is talking about you," the male chuckled. That was until the female grabbed her broom and whacked him over the head, knocking him out.

"Shut up you asshat," the female mumbled. She then gained hearts in her eyes. "I beat it was master Afla Dilith that is speaking of me." She gushed as she put her hands on her cheeks, while the male groaned on the floor.

* * *

(Back with Kyro and Karl)

Kyro shuddered for no known reason. He felt like something in the future was going to give him a major headache. He shrugged it off as he and Karl made it to the end of Adventurer's praire, fighting off Burnies and their companions while fending off the occasional Skeleton and Lilin. As they were about to exit the praire, a giant King Mossy jumped in front of them. This surprised te duo, before they regained their bearings and junmped to the side as the King Mossy jumped at them, though the aftershake of the enemies shockwave sent Kyro into a tree.

"Kyro, summon out your units," Karl shouted at the disoriented summoner. Kyro struggled to conentrate and soon he heard the sounds of something being summoned.

" **DARK MATTER** ," an unfamiliar voice cried out, sounding like a teenagers tone of voice. Kyro suddenly felt the chills of darkness surround him before he heard more voices shout out.

 **"VULGA JAB** ," Luna's familiar voice cried out as the darkness was mingled with a warming light.

 **"THUNDER EXPULSION,"** Eze's courageous voice thundered as a tingling sensation crawled up Kyros arm.

" **PROMETHEUS BURN,"** Kyro heard from Lava's monotonous voice as he felt warmer than before. An explosion occured and the praire was quiet of all sound in a matter of seconds. Then Kyro felt something rubbing his head. He slowly opened his eyes, and could make out a blurry figure, before said figure vanished in a flash of light. His vision cleared and he slowly turned his head to view the surrounding area. He could see that a huge crater laid on the ground. He felt a hand land on his shoudlers, causing him to turn his head to look at it. He saw it was Karl with a worried expression, and behind him were Eze, Luna, and Lava whom looked at their summoner in concern, though Lava's was masked with a dull expression. Kyro sighed and gave a small smile at the group.

"Guess this is gonna be a fun adventure huh," Kyro joked as Karl helped him up, a grin adorning his own face. Eze grinned in excitement as he chuckled while Luna had a savage, sadistic smile on her face as her eyes darkened. Lava merely looked at her 'commander', something inside of her fixing itself slowly without her realizing.

 _'He reminds me of **him** ,' _the fire warrior thought to herself before she dispelled herself as the familiar white circle absorbed her before a red orb appeared and assimilated with Kyro's body. Luna and Eze looked at each other, shrugged and promptyl turned into white and gold orbs respectively before assimilating into Kyro as well. Karl sighed as he began leading the injured teen out of the praire. He chuckled a bit.

"I have to introduce you to some of my friends in the Demon Corps," Karl stated as he began the conversation. "I've also gotta train you in First-Aid as well it seems." Kyro blushed in embarassment. "Don't worry, we'll go around the Mistral reigon. Fight some guys adn hopefully get you some gems so you can bring back some good units." Kyro nodded as the two walked on, Karl explaining things to Kyro. They never noticed several figures hiding behind some trees. they varied in size and shapes and looked to be grayed out, but they were all staring at the same thing.

 _'Nii-san/Kyro-san/Captain Kyro,'_ the figures thought, staring at the summoner.

* * *

And that's a wrap for this fanfic. I do hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Also, as a side note, I graduated High School as of June 5th, 2015. This means ill have more time for fics until I go off to college this coming Autumn. Unfortunately, I've been effectively banned from the laptop until further notice, so ill be using my phone to create upcoming chapters. This means that grammar and punctuations and such will not be to my personal standards, but I will try my best to prevent that.


End file.
